The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud storage, and more specifically to disaster recovery solutions in a cloud environment.
A cloud computing environment provides shared computer processing resources on demand, including data storage and backup. In some scenarios, an enterprise employs cloud storage backup to protect critical on-site data. In case some of the on-site data becomes inaccessible, for example due to a hardware or networking problem, the enterprise can recover the data from the cloud backup.
Some data storage systems, including cloud storage systems implement a storage tiering strategy, whereby data that is accessed frequently is placed on a fast storage tier, such as solid state drives, while data that is accessed less frequently is placed on a slower storage tier such as hard drives, optical drives, and/or tape drives.